The Heartbreak Challenge
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: Entries to my own "Heartbreak Challenge." 20 themes, 20 scenes of sadness. *Info in "Azariosiza's Heartbreak Challenge." Warning: OCs and OOC
1. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Here's my first entry to my own contest, the Heartbreak Challenge.**

**The Scenario: Xigbar has just told Axille of the demises of those lost in Castle Oblivion.**

**POV: Axille (an OC)**

**Theme: Missing Someone**

_**"It's okay to cry. Even more so when you have a friend to cry on."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The second he said it, I wanted to cry.<p>

_No_...

_Please...please, no..._

I stare up at him and desperately fight back tears, but they are overwhelming me. I can feel the anxious stares of the onlookers, waiting for me to break down. I want to...I am about to...

_No...No, he's got to be lying..._

There it was. The first tear slips from my eyes and splashes to the floor. My head drops and I can feel my shoulders begin to shake.

_Please...please, let him be lying...it can't be true..._

"Axille?" he asks me.

I stare up at him again, my desperation showing clear through my eyes.

"Axille?" he asks me again.

I am numb. I can't move, I let the tears just fall. They do, and they don't go unnoticed.

"Axille? C'mon...it'll be okay..." he says. He bends down to comfort me, I just back away. I am scared now.

_It...It isn't a lie..._

How could he? Xigbar...Xigbar, who was always there when I needed him...he was the shoulder I cried on...the person I could trust the most...how could he say this?

"_We got the news today. The team that went to Castle Oblivion...they're all gone."_

I am sad and confused. I am a Nobody, how can I be so sad? But...but it...it _hurts..._

_Zexion...Lexaeus...Marluxia...Larxene...Vexen...they...they're all gone...?_

It is strange; I always imagined myself as enjoying Marluxia and Larxene's deaths...but now...it is bittersweet.

I cry again as I think of Zexion.

"He...Zexion...I'll never see him again?" I ask him, though I know the answer. Xigbar looks at me with a soft eye and pulls me into a hug.

"'fraid not..." he murmurs. I want to pull away. I want to escape. But a large part of me tells me to stay right here. I am safe here. Safe in his arms. I am mad at him, but I am safe in his embrace. I almost laugh at the irony...almost.

I cry into his shoulder and he just sits there and lets me do it. I feel his hand running up and down my back comfortingly, and despite myself, I _am _comforted.

"It'll be okay." Xigbar says again.

I know it won't. I know it'll be forever until I get over this. But for now, I know at least _Xigbar _is still here.

Xigbar, the shoulder I cried on when I needed to.

Xigbar, the person I could trust the most.

Xigbar...the one who was always there when I needed him.

Now, I'd need him more than ever.


	2. There Was An Accident

**Here's chapter**** 2 of my Heartbreak Challenge.**

**The Scenario: Roxas gets hurt terribly on a mission, and Axel is worried sick.**

**POV: Axel**

**Theme: Accident**

**Warning: OOC**

**This is NOT a Yaoi.**

**_"It's good to worry about a friend; it means you truly care."_**

* * *

><p><em>There was an accident...Roxas...was hurt on a mission...hurt badly...<em>

I waited in tense silence, wringing my hands, in the blindingly white hospital ward of the Castle That Never Was.

I ran a finger through my fiery red hair nervously, glancing at the door that separated me from my best friend. I was scared, because he had been in there for five hours, and no one had come out to update me yet.

I thought back to when Demyx came to talk to me.

"_What, Demyx?" I asked irritably._

_Needless to say, I wasn't happy to see him. The annoying hydro was hardly on my list of favorite people in the whole World That Never Was. I was going to shut the door in his face, until I noticed the uncharacteristically serious look he was wearing._

"_...did something happen, Demyx?" I asked him._

"_Yeah...Rox came back from his mission just now. Saw him come in and everything. He collapsed right outta the portal, said there was a Sword Heartless trio in the world he went to...he was only expecting one...it didn't end well." he said, shuffling his feet._

And then, when I ran the whole distance from my room to the Hospital Ward, Vexen had come out and told me I couldn't see him.

"_Let me see him, Vexen!" I screamed at him._

"_No, VIII. You will only upset him more." Vexen said, "You may wait here if you wish, but you are not permitted to visit him until we say it is alright for you to do so."_

"_But he's my best friend! I should be with him right now!" I argued._

"_Irrelevant. You will only worsen his condition. Wait here." Vexen said. There was a final tone in his voice, reminding me of our differentiating placements of rank. I was defeated. _

_I went to sit in one of the chairs and waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

I was still waiting. And every passing minute made me even more worried and anxious.

What if he died?

_No_, I told myself,_ don't think that. Besides, they would have told you if he died._

What if he was in a coma?

_Don't think that, either. Just don't._

I looked up at the sound of a door opening. Vexen came out in front of Zexion, Saix, and Xemnas.

_What the hell? The rest of them got to see him and I didn't? _

"You may visit him now. Just don't upset him." Vexen told me. Well, he didn't have to tell me twice. I was in that room in an instant.

Roxas was laying on the bed, breathing slowly. I walked up to him, numbed by how broken he looked.

"...Rox?"

I saw his cerulean blue eyes open and he turned weakly to face me. I breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled.

"A-Axel...there you are...man, Vexen's fussy...I wanted to see you so badly..." he told me. I was worried at how quiet and hoarse his voice was.

"A-Ax...arm hurts...well, everything hurts...can you hand me my water, please?" he asked.

"Sure, Rox." I said. I looked around and saw the cup of water sitting on the nightstand. I picked it up and handed it over, watching him sit up slowly to take it. I noticed his left arm was covered in a sea-salt ice cream blue cast and couldn't help a smile. He must have kicked and screamed to get a cast that color.

"Nice cast, man." I commented as he drank the water.

He grinned behind the cup and said, "T-They wanted to put me in a black one. I was like 'No way, man...I-I wear too much black already.'"

"You doing okay?"

"As okay as I can..."

I took a seat next to his bed and put the cup back on the table when he returned it to me. He had gone quiet again, undoubtedly trying to sleep.

"Rox...?" I ask after a while.

"Yeah?"

"...Don't scare me like that again. Got it memorized?"

"Sure Ax," he smiled, "I got it memorized."


End file.
